1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to both aqueous-based and organic-based compositions for use in imparting flame retardant properties to a variety of materials including cellulosic materials, such as paper, cotton fabrics and wood, and also to polymeric materials, such as fabrics and films made from synthetic polymers.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
It is well known in the art that the flame retardant properties of flammable materials can be improved by coating the materials with flame retardant agents or by incorporating into the article itself a flame retardant substance. Literally thousands of flame retardant compositions and agents have been described in the literature, but in view of the importance of this technology, compositions offering improvements in properties continue to be investigated.
In particular, attention has been directed to producing flame retardant compositions which increase the resistance of an article to combustion upon the direct application of flame and at the same time do not deleteriously affect other desired properties of the article, such as strength, physical appearance and handling, absorption and like properties.
Applicant has now developed a series of compositions capable of improving the flame retardancy of articles made from both natural and synthetic materials without serious deterioration in properties of the articles and, in some cases, with increase in certain important properties.
An object of the invention, therefore, is to provide compositions capable of imparting improved flame retardancy to a variety of articles.
A second object of the invention is to provide compositions for improving fire and flame retardancy of articles while at the same time not adversely effecting the desirable properties of the articles to any substantial degree.
A further object of the invention is to provide compositions for improving the resistance of articles to combustion upon the direct application of flame. Other objects of the invention also include the provision of methods for preparing flame retardant compositions having the above-mentioned advantages.